User blog:TP87/TP Reviews ERB Episode 1: John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly
Hi Everyone! I'm TP87 and this is my first blog! In this series I will "review" ERB. I don't exactly know if someone has done this before, so tell me. If you'll like it, I'll post more episodes. Consider this as a test one I decided to begin my series with the first ERB ever released, which is John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. So, as the announcer says: BEGIN! Rappers and Connection (Here, I will briefly introduce the rappers and the connection between them.) On one side, we have English musician and singer, John Lennon! On the other side, we have American host and political commentator, Bill O'Reilly! There are 2 conections between these rappers Good (Lennon) vs Evil (O'Reilly) Political Opposites The Battle (In here, I will analyze the battle from my POV. Please remember that these are just my thoughts and opinions, and I'm perfectly fine if you don't agree) John Lennon: Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower. You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour. Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD. I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! (Lennon starts out pretty well, with the cuddle line being very sharp. I didn't like the shower line pretty much, as Lennon already dissed O'reilly being angry at the beginning. As you can see, Lennon likes to put drug references. He ends out pretty well with the Bush line, although the insult was kinda cheap) Bill O' Reilly: You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me MR. Bill O'Reilly! When it comes to squashing Limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison. I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Harrison. You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo. And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! (O'Reilly starts his verse pretty good. You can also hear a thunderstrike at the end of his second line, which, imo, emphasizes his "evil" nature. In the next lines, he goes quite ham on Lennon, especially with the Limeys and the George Harrison line, which I liked a lot. I did not like the Ringo line pretty much, but the Yoko Ono diss was quite good) Now, we're at the middle of the battle. IMO, Lennon is having the upper hand and is about to start his second verse. O'Reilly however, is very close and is very likely to have a good comeback. Let's see John Lennon: Well, you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy. I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! (I don't like the first two lines pretty much, as they sound too quiet and boring. However, Lennon manages to deliver a pretty strong blow with the vacation line, which is still kinda cheap but effective) Bill O'Reilly: Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle. Don't tell me to shut the fuck up. That's how I survive. Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! (I have to admit, O'Reilly still has some aces in his sleeves, as the Don Cheadle line demonstrates. The Sting line is pretty awesome, but will it be enough for him to win the battle?) What I liked and what I didn't like of the battle (Title pretty much explains everything) What I liked: The beat It began ERB The 1st part of the battle What I didn't like: The 2nd part of the battle (although O'Reilly last 2 lines were pretty good) The connection No subtitles The Winner (In here, I will tell who won and which lines made him win. If I can't decide who won, it'll probably a tie. If there are 3 rappers or more, I will classificate them from best to worst. I'll also tell the loser's best lines) It took me a very hard time to decide the winner, both of them had good and bad disses, but ultimately, I made up my mind and picked a winner, aaand it is... John Lennon!! I must say that O'Reilly came very close Lines that made him win: Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! O'Reilly's best lines: Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! The End (In here,I'll give a mark to the battle) I'll give this battle a 7.5/10. It kida suffered from Early Installation Weirdness, but it was a good battle after all. I still wish the put subtitles Soo guys, my 1st blog ends here. If you wanna share your thoughts, or help me do them better, feel free to post your comments :D Category:Blog posts